


Unspoken

by ChewyKookie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChewyKookie/pseuds/ChewyKookie
Summary: It was the first time he had seen her throat so exposed, and with careful precision he took note of its alabaster shine, the soft curve at its base. It was bare and delicate, like her, and suddenly he knew all that he needed to know.(Anonymous asked: rivamika drabble, please! broken engagement, unrequited love.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time i let my tumblr followers request me rm fics to write; while i've finished half of those prompts, i still have a couple more to write *cries* this one was one of the first, and also one of the shortest. Enjoy!

He stood across from her in the center of the grand hall, humoring her with a discussion that spoke of everything and nothing all at once- and although the room seemed to be bathed in a near royal bronze, the sheer size of the establishment only emphasized the emptiness of its halls and the glassiness of her gaze. He knew it was only a matter of time before they spoke about the topic at hand; she could only stall for so long, and the hold on his feigned ignorance was slipping away with each passing second.

The minute he'd seen her, he knew something was wrong. There was something off about her- and in that moment he had noticed that the ring was no longer on her finger, but more importantly, that the scarf was no longer wound around her neck. It was the first time he had seen her throat so exposed, and with careful precision he took note of its alabaster shine, the soft curve at its base. It was bare and delicate, like her, and suddenly he knew all he needed to know.

At first glance she looked as she normally did, sleek and refined, almost detached within her cool demeanor, and had he been anyone else he would have been fooled. He knew, however, that she was valiantly trying to forget, attempting to erase memories of wedding bands and scarlet cloth- of green eyes that looked adoringly into icy blue, but never towards the stormy grey that had watched him for so long. 

They both knew her attempt was futile.

She chuckled lightly as their idle chatter came to an end, shoulders relaxed and her smile still in place. In the eyes of those surrounding her, she seemed poised, elegant, aloof- unaffected by everything that unfolded behind those heavy mahogany doors. She wore her indifference like a mask, and wore it _well_. But to those who knew her, they could tell that her spine was a little too stiff, that her smile was just a little too bright, as if she believed it could somehow outshine the sadness in her eyes. He knew better, though, that the gleam in those orbs was gone and that her smile was just as empty as these halls. For a moment nothing was said, a brief silence before his impending inquisition, and then he spoke.

"You broke off the engagement." Not a question, but a statement. She stiffened, caught off guard by his forward approach, and then forcibly relaxed.

"I did." Her answer was as steady as her stance, but even he could see the flash of pain in her gaze. He continued, unbothered by her short response.

"You left him." _With her_. He saw her visibly swallow. Her voice wavered the slightest as she replied,

"I did." This time, he spoke in a softer voice, one that held both power and support.

"You loved him." Finally, the facade splintered, and the smile crumbled from her face.

This time, her shoulders shook and a silent sob escaped her lips. "I did."

"Then why?" This time a question, although he already knew the answer- he'd known the answer for far too long.

"I want him to be happy." _So I let him go_. Something seemed to suddenly break within her, and he watched in helpless silence as those six little words shattered her. _Because he will never be happy with me_.

There was no speaking after that, he simply took her into his arms and let her weep. He offered no words of comfort, no false hopes or floral language, simply held her as she finally let herself fall apart. He knew the pain of loving- of watching but never truly touching, of yearning but never being desired in return, of the bittersweet experience that plagued one for so long. He glanced down at the broken girl before him, that familiar feeling burning darkly in his chest.

After all, he had spent years doing the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Unrequited love sucks, doesn't it?
> 
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always welcome!


End file.
